The development of a fast flexible temporal, spatial and spectrally resolved camera for medical endoscopic use offers the promise of a quantum advancement in laser endoscopic surgery. Such a camera would held advance spectroscopic research in discriminating healthy tissue from unhealthy tissue. These advances in discrimination could then be used in turn to provide feedback in interventional procedures such as laser ablation. The Contractor's patent describes precisely this scenario and this proposal provides the blueprint for obtaining and testing the camera. Once the camera is operational, Phase II testing of biological systems, both in-vivo and in-vitro, could be carried out. Advanced discrimination data could then be use to tailor intervention or diagnostic procedures. The sale of the camera for integration into clinical equipment would then be possible as equipment and procedures become available and approved.